


TUA Winter Prompts, Day 6: Sledding

by lxvitate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: :DDDDD, Multi, Other, Sledding!, anywho, five almost dies but hes being a dramatic shit, get some help, not pedophilia, stop it, the fabulous four go sledding, the relatonship tag is not a ship, this is fun family bonding, winter fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: Five learns what sledding is and almost dies. Almost
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	TUA Winter Prompts, Day 6: Sledding

“This is bullshit.”

  
Five was looking out the window, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. The heavy snow had since stopped from the morning, and now the ground was covered in the cold white _shit_. Five hated it.

  
Diego finished up his breakfast and placed it in the sink, giving Grace a peck on the cheek as a thank you. “What are you complaining about now?” He asked, crossing his buff arms.

  
Five growled at the sense of being provoked. Diego was across the room, but it felt like he was taunting Five’s unfortunate height. Five could be tall, too.

  
“This!” He gestured wildly to the snow outside. “It’s cold and wet and _not_ the most ideal weather for my plans.” Diego stared at him for a while.

“What plans? Weren't you staying inside all day?” He asked. Five huffed, annoyed.

"Yeah, but now I’m staying inside against my will! What if I wanted to go out later? Now I can’t because the snow ruined it.” He crossed his arms and pouted, and despite his many protests to being called a child, he certainly looked like one now. Well, more than usual, at least.

  
Diego took Five’s coffee from his hands and set it on the counter, bending down and swinging the tiny assassin over his shoulder. Five voiced his complaints loudly, beating on Diego’s back like bongos.

  
“Hey! Put me down, Diego you _asshole_ -” Diego dropped Five on his ass and grabbed his winter gear. Five begrudgingly followed, reaching for his own coat and boots. “We’re going outside, aren’t we.” It wasn’t a question.

  
“Yep.”

  
“I have no choice do I.”

  
“Nope!”

  
Diego called up the stairs for Klaus and Vanya, who both came down immediately. Klaus saw the winter gear and jumped at the opportunity to put on his very stylish scarf, and Vanya was confused, but followed suit.

  
“Our dear little brother was complaining that his ‘plans’ of staying in were ruined because of the snow. So we are going to go sledding to prove the snow isn’t so evil.” Five’s eyes widened that the mention of sledding.

  
“Oh, fun! I’ll go grab some!” Klaus clapped his fingerless gloves together and rushed off.

  
Vanya looked at Five. “What, never gone sledding?” The tiny boy glared back, at least he could be taller than Vanya.

  
“No! We never did that as kids. When’d _you_ guys go sledding?!” He was confused. Diego opened the door for Klaus as he rushed out with two plastic sleds.

  
“I went with Eudora back when we met, and Vanya went with Klaus just after they moved out.” Diego said, closing the door securely after calling to the others where they were headed.

  
“Klaus immediately crashed into a tree and chipped four teeth,” Vanya laughed, watching the man in question turn around at the sound of his name, then promptly walk into a lamp post. “I believe that was the same hill we’re going to now.”

  
“Do you think the rock I fell over is still there?!” He called out in front of them, rubbing his head. “Because I should try that stunt again!” Diego shook his head and Vanya laughed.

  
“It wasn’t a stunt, Klaus. You literally almost lost those teeth.” Klaus retorted back that he didn’t, and ran even further ahead when he spotted the hill on their right.

  
“So, how does sledding work?” Five asked, preparing for laughter from his siblings. Surprisingly, it didn’t come.

  
“It’s easy. Just...get on the sled on your stomach, and go down the hill.” Diego pointed vaguely down the hill, which was peppered with giant trees.

  
“Okay, but what’s the purpose? Is there a point system? Or is just, to the death?” He was half-joking, but really, with Vanya’s story about Klaus, he was nervous.

  
“How do you know that movie?” Klaus asked.

  
“What movie?”

  
Vanya put one of the sleds on the ground, looping the rope at the front around her ankle so it wouldn’t slide down. “Get in.” She said, with no expression on her face.

“No no, I’m sure Klaus would love to go first.” The seance pointed to the other sled he held and pursed his lips.

  
“Already going little bro,” Five growled. “You spent, 38 years in the apocalypse? And you’re too scared to go down a simple hill with a sled.”

  
“ _45_ years, thank you very much. And I’m not scared. I’ll prove it.” He stepped into the sled at Vanya’s feet, wishing Delores had decided to come with.  
“Okay,” Diego said, looking down and provoking Five once again. “Three, two, o-”

  
“One!” Klaus shouted, and Vanya lifted her foot. Gravity pulled Five downward, and wind rushed his face. He was going pretty fast, and he started to get into it quite a bit.

  
Then he hit a rock.

  
He went flying. A tree blocked his path, and he freaked.

  
_Oh god, I’m going to fucking die. Why did I listen to Diego? I-_

  
Wait a minute. He could teleport.

  
Five flashed out of the way and back at the hill just in time to see the sled bonk against the tree. The others looked at him for a moment, before Klaus broke the silence.

“Hey! That’s the rock!” He pointed to the rock that Five fell over. “And that’s the tree! _My_ tree!” He grinned to Vanya.

  
“Holy shit.” Five stared at the sled on the ground. “I almost died.” The others looked at him funny.

“Dude, you can teleport, you were far from dying.” Diego gestured at Five’s whole body.

  
“Yeah, but what if I couldn’t?” Five pointed out. He was Klaus go down to get the sled, not moving his feet as he slid.

  
“But you can. So no, you didn’t almost die, Five.” Vanya grabbed the sled from Klaus as he began to set up his own death machine.

  
Diego sighed and took the other sled that Klaus had left as he slid down, screaming. “Come on, Five. Give it another go.”

  
Five reluctantly took the sled and placed it a few feet over from where he last was, keeping an eye on the traitorous piece of shit barely under the snow.

He pushed himself off and felt the wind against his face again. He grabbed the rope at the front and watched as he passed Klaus at the bottom, slowing down. He flashed back up with the sled and gave it to Diego for his turn, staring at the both of them as Klaus walked up the hill again.

  
“Not that I’m saying I enjoy sledding, but can we make this a tradition?”


End file.
